


Dog Days

by BabyBoyBolide, TragedyAndGlitter



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Counselor!Daniel, Counselor!Ered, Counselor!Jasper, Counselor!Max, Cute Ending, Daniel is 29, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny Daniel, Funny Max, Happy Ending, Lemons, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Max is 19, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyAndGlitter/pseuds/TragedyAndGlitter
Summary: Daniel Demonte has been hiding out at Camp Campbell for the past 3 days when he's finally struck up for conversation by Maximos, the head counselor. After hours together, he immediately catches feelings. Initially, Max doesn't, but Daniel manages to make his heart beat fast the morning after.





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with us. Have 16 1/2 pages of fluff and smut. We only worked on this for 2 and a half days together, but it was fun! Our styles work well together and we'll be posting more together soon! We hope you enjoy!~ BBB & TaG

Max made his way through the swarming mass of children that had lined up for lunch. He slipped in toward the front of the kids, trying to usher them all to calm down. Lunchtime was always a mess, but today it was unusually loud. The campers had been left rambunctious with high energy after a sugar-heavy breakfast and hours of swimming between meals. They laughed loudly and teased one another as they waited for QM to dish out their meals. 

 

A loud screech drew his attention to the very front of the lunchroom. He looked just in time to see Nikki bend her knees and shriek before leaping toward the moving ceiling fan with her sturdy legs. Maximos’ eyes went wide, and he bolted past the other campers toward the counselors’ dining table. Luckily, Daniel was there to stop the girl. His large hands grasped her around the waist mid-air, and he lowered her to the ground and set her on her feet. 

 

“I don’t think so.” The counselor muttered sternly with a hint of agitation in his voice. “That’s dangerous, Nikki. You could have gotten hurt.  _ Not to mention, if you damage the property, Campbell’s going to have our hides _ .”   
  
Nicolette’s eyes sparkled, and she brought her fist to her chest, standing tall. “I  _ live _ for danger, Mister! Campbell will have to  _ fight  _ _ me _ for  _ Max’s _ hide. I already called  _ dibs _ ! I’m gonna turn it into a leather beanbag!”

 

Arriving at the scene, Max huffed under his breath. Years of chronic chain smoking had taken a toll on his lungs. Despite that, he was still quite the runner. He was thankful that Daniel had been there to stop Nikki’s antics; filling out accident reports was a  _ bitch _ , especially if Campbell got sued again. Meredith forwent her counselor duties and laughed, her hands slapping her knees. Max couldn’t help but roll his eyes, or quirk the corners of his lips in a faint smile.

 

Daniel placed his hand on Nikki’s shoulder, “Now, Nikki, the tables are  _ not _ a launching pad!” His finger waggled towards those cotton candy pink orbs. “You know this.”

 

Nerris shouted from the other side of the room. “Be careful, Caretaker Orc Daniel-” Maximos laughed at Daniel’s face when he was called an orc, the man seemingly insulted yet amused, “-Nikki has a plus three attack enchantment!”

 

“Okay?” Daniel was confused by Nerris’ worried look and glanced to her. “Wait, why am I an  _ orc _ ? I’ll have you know I’d be an elf! Have you  _ seen _ how tall I am?”

 

“Because you’re an ugly beast,” Nerris answered truthfully. “Duh.”

 

Laughter bubbled up from Max’s chest and filled the room as he curled in on himself.   
  


Without warning, Nicolette’s teeth found themselves buried into the thick skin of the pale blond’s previously waggling finger. It felt as if his proximal index bone might shatter from the force. He was unable to move his hand as he felt his blood draining out and pooling into his palm.

 

Daniel's eyes narrowed and squinted as he took in a deep breath and  _ growled _ . A cold chill settled in over his chest. His nose, left cheek, and arm all twitched, one right after the other as he ground his teeth together. Had Nikki been older, she’d be meeting with the business end of Daniel’s dagger. As it stood now though, she’d be facing a swift reprimand and punishment as outlined by the camp’s rulebook. From someone else anyway, Daniel needed to tend the wound the little brat had left behind. 

 

Ered yelled and made her way over. “ **_Nikki_ ** !  _ Let  _ go _!  _ That’s not cool at _ all,  _ man!”

 

Nikki released Daniel as soon as Meredith commanded. She was almost like a dog, with how obedient she was. Ered might as well have been her master with how the young girl looked up to her. Or maybe even a maternal figure since Nikki seemed rather distant from her own mother. Either way, that little green pigtailed girl idolized and obeyed Meredith to a fault.

 

Thankfully Mr. Campbell wasn’t such a cheapskate that he didn’t have  _ some _ first-aid kit laying around the counselor’s cabin. Or second-aid as the case was. Unfortunately, Daniel didn’t remember where the kit specifically was, so Maximos stepped up to the man and held his hand out. “May I?”

 

Daniel stood silent for a moment but nodded unsurely. Maximos and Nerris both had slipped onto Daniel’s uncertainty list from the moment that laughter had bubbled out of the former due to the latter’s jibe at him. There weren’t many things that threw Daniel off, but feeling as though he were being laughed  _ at _ , well that was one of them. 

 

Max gently grabbed onto the pale wrist and lifted it with narrowed eyes. He inspected the teeth marks left behind in his co-counselors skin. If Nikki had really wanted to, she could have bitten him deeper; the camper could have shaken her head and ripped his skin right from the bone. With a shiver, he gritted his teeth. That thought alone was unsettling.

 

“I have some bandages in the cabin.” He said with a sigh. “But nothing to clean the wound with.” Max brought a hand to his nose and squeezed right under his bridge piercing. “If you want, we can run into town together after I bandage this up, and we can get proper disinfectant. Human bites are too dangerous, and I’m not willing to risk leaving it to the elements.”

 

Daniel nodded his agreement about the dangers of human bites and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

 

Ered looked up and tilted her head. Before Daniel could say anything, she ushered herself into the conversation. “Wait, why the both of  _ you _ ? Why can’t he go alone? Or better yet, why don’t  _ I  _ get time away from the little monsters?”

 

“Because  _ I’m  _ on the verge of burning down the camp,” Maximos informed her with a pointed shrug, “besides, Daniel’s new here and hasn’t been to town yet. There’s no GPS service out here. One of us  _ has  _ to take him-” Ered opened her mouth to speak, but he raised a finger and closed his eyes, pressing on. “- _ and _ …  _ You  _ took the entire day off a few days ago while  _ I _ handled all of your duties.  _ Before  _ Daniel joined us.”

 

“Why doesn’t Jasper take him, then?” She raised a brow towards the other, trying to decipher what little game he might be playing.   
  
Maximos shrugged lazily before letting go of Daniel’s wrist and allowing his hands to flop uselessly to his sides. “Just- let me take care of this,  _ okay _ ? I need some time away from the campers.” His admission came in a calm tone.

 

His co-counselor, Meredith, smiled and patted his back with force. Max indeed wasn’t lean, but he was nowhere near as tall or as built as Daniel or Ered. Maximos had to curl his toes and dig them into his boots to stay standing. Ered leaned in and whispered loudly and playfully into his ear. “ _ See? Sometimes, being emotionally open helps the people around you, too. _ ” Max shivered at the tone in her voice before shoving her away with a laugh.

 

Daniel had to hold back a bark of bitter laughter at that. Being emotionally open was  _ never  _ an option for him. He hoped Meredith didn’t expect that sort of emotional honesty from all of her co-counselors. If she did, Ered would only be disappointed when she realized she couldn’t get that sort of thing out of their newest staff member. 

 

A break from the campers did sound good though. Daniel followed Maximos out to the counselor’s cabin to wrap the wound in question. His fingers massaged small circles into the wounded hand’s wrist and Daniel let out a small sigh. “Is the little green haired one this rabid  _ frequently _ ? Or was I just special today for some reason?”

 

A laugh left Maximos as they trailed through the campgrounds toward their shared cabin. Despite Daniel working here for three days, they’d hardly said a word to each other. They slept in the same room, ate at the same table, and lived like roommates. They’d been so busy, and Max so quiet sometimes, that it just didn’t occur to him to try to form a relationship with his new co-counselor like he had done Jasper and Ered. “She’s always hyper and rabid, I’m afraid. I didn’t know she was gonna bite you, or I would have swept her away sooner. My bad, Daniel. That’s on me. I’ll make sure she’s stuck by my side for the rest of the day when we get back. Isolating her from her favorite activities really does help.”

 

He opened the door to their shared cabin and held it wide for Daniel with a smile. The corner of his lips barely quirked upward, but it was noticeable. Max usually wore a mask of stone and these little smiles and gestures were considered feats by the other counselors and their campers.

 

The gesture wasn’t lost on Daniel, however, its rarity and the true depth of it was. “Truthfully it’s nice to have someone backing me up for once. The moment she bit me I was  _ sure _ this was going to be spun around to be my fault somehow. It’s nice to see that you look for what’s  _ really _ happening rather than immediately siding with who you’ve known the longest, as many tend to do.”

 

Daniel flashed his own small smile back to the other counselor and raked his gaze up Maximos’ form. The throbbing in his hand aside, today had been half decent. He’d probably spoken to the co-counselor he bunked with today more than he had in the last 3 combined. It gave him something new to do, another task. See how much he could learn about his new bunkmate. He needed something to do all summer, after all; hiding away was boring work.

 

Max followed Daniel into the cabin and moved past him and into the bathroom as he spoke. Their cabin had a living room, bathroom, and a single bedroom that they had split down the center between them. Nikki and Jasper had the same setup as them. “Well, as unfair as life is, people should be fair and decent to one another if they’re to work together. I don’t really  _ care _ that much about it. But I try to be decent.” He paused. “Sometimes,” Maximos smirked. It was rare for him to go too far out of his way to make people feel comfortable and he internally scolded himself for doing so. What was the point of trying to make Daniel comfortable if they weren’t going to be friends?

 

He rummaged around inside of the medicine cabinet and pulled out the flimsy first-aid kit. The lid was broken and it barely stayed closed. If it were dropped, the whole thing would surely burst open and all the contents would be lost.

 

His mind whirred as he leaned against the doorframe and tilted his head. Vibrant teal eyes gazed at his co-counselor from behind and he chuckled lowly, grasping the man’s attention. Daniel had been studying the pictures over Max’s desk in the main room. Many pictures of Camp Campbell from years ago lined the walls over Maximos’ area. Most of them had Max as a young child in them.

 

“You looked so different back then,” Daniel muttered as he glanced over his shoulder at Max.

 

Maximos chuckled lowly and it rose in volume for a moment, making his shoulders shake. His eyes danced over the pictures on the wall and a genuine smile stretched over his freckled features. “Yeah, I did, didn’t I?”

 

When he had first arrived at Camp Campbell, he barely reached his own waist now, never took his hoodie off, and had short, curly black hair that sometimes glistened into a dark brown in the light. Now he stood at a whopping six-feet, his hair went down to the middle of his back when it wasn’t in a bun, and it probably went further down if he didn’t keep it in dreadlocks constantly. But he rarely undid his dreadlocks for more than a few hours before doing them up again.

 

If he allowed his hair to grow out, it would be a messy tangle of curls that birds might try to steal off his head to make a nest. Instead, he always gave himself the same lazy undershave and put the remaining dreadlocks into a bun. Over time, his skin had darkened some due to the sun. An intense farmer’s tan formed from eleven years of hard outdoor labor left him with gorgeous freckles all over his body that went well with his dimples. He had pierced the bridge of his nose, given himself snakebites, and stretched his ears over time, too.

 

Daniel raked in every ounce of information that he could retain about the teen. This was his roommate for the next three months at least, he needed to know everything he could in case of emergency. Although outright asking the teen what his blood type was right now might be seen as a bit creepy; they’d just met a few days ago. That didn’t matter. Daniel could easily take a sample of Max’s blood later when the teen slept and send it to the general practitioner he had in his pocket to get that information.

 

Max summoned him to the desk and made Daniel sit. Although he wasn’t gentle with the man’s hand, he wasn’t rough, either. They were silent until the man’s hand was bandaged. It was broken when Maximos shoved his hands into his pockets and smirked as Daniel flexed his fingers. “What, you want me to kiss it better, too?” He teased.

 

The tips of a split pink tongue darted out between Daniel’s teeth and he snickered.  "Oh my, only my third day here and already you're offering to kiss me. I don't know if I should feel flattered or concerned.” He flashed a shit-eating grin back to the other through the spike of pain that shot through his hand. 

 

A laugh bubbled up from Max’s chest. It was warm and kind. It made it seem like he radiated warmth, like a star. It brought a flush to Daniel’s cheeks and he looked down at his hands before standing.

  
As the two made their way back out to Maximos’ car, Daniel cut his gaze back to his roommate. His mind wandered back to the pictures on the wall. He took note of how the cold look in Max’s eyes over the years only grew stronger, yet an odd feeling of warmth radiated from him as he developed from a child to the young adult he was now; even in pictures. It made the concept of a smile rattle around in his head before the corners of his lips quirked upward.

 

Max had his own car that was separate from the Camp Campbell Trash Mobile, as the nineteen-year-old called it. It was a new Kia Rio in a deep shade of black. He hopped into the driver’s seat and started the vehicle, pulling out of his parking space and making his way down the only accessible exit of the camp.

 

His hand reached to his console and fiddled with the handle before he looked up and asked, “Do you mind if I smoke in here? It’s okay to say no. I don’t like smoking with people in the car that don’t like it.” Maximos mostly kept his smoking under wraps since Daniel moved into his cabin for the summer. The other probably only knew he smoked due to the faint smell of cigars that followed him everywhere. Thanks to the flavors he smoked, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Max smelled like someone’s home.

 

Daniel raised a brow to the other and shook his head, icy blues drifting over the smaller hand at the center console. “No, of course, I don’t mind, feel free.” He wasn’t entirely sure  _ what _ the teen was about to pull out and smoke. While he’d smelled the cigars around the cabin before, Daniel’s sense of smell was a bit off thanks to his own smokable pastimes. This made him not entirely sure if what he was smelling was left over from his own wardrobe, or new coming from Max, nor was he sure  _ what _ had produced the scent, to begin with. 

 

All too soon Max pulled out a cigar, and Daniel silently sighed under his breath, wishing it had been something else. A something else that would have been far more helpful for the throbbing still in his hand. “Though I do ask that you crack your window, just a little bit. Smoke like that gives me a headache otherwise.”  

 

Maximos nodded. “Yeah, man, of course. Again, I’m not fond of smoking with other people who don’t like it, so I don’t really intend on blowing smoke in your face or anything. Let me know if too much smoke goes your way.” He used a single knee to hold the steering wheel in place, he unwrapped one of the sweet-smelling cigars from his pocket and pulled a torch lighter from the center console. It was the same one he used to light campfires. All of the campers thought he did it by hand, but he was too lazy. The children were left in awe each night regardless, and the counselors were victorious.

 

Daniel’s left hand, thankfully his working hand, slipped out to the side to grab the wheel. He held it in place quite easily. This was something he’d done before, with enough frequency that it barely phased him. “I’ll be sure to let you know.”

 

Once his Black & Mild was lit, Max gripped the wheel with his left hand and chuckled as he rolled down a window with his free one. The gesture was kind but unnecessary. “Don’t worry about gripping the wheel unless I ask. Scared me for a second,” he admitted. Despite that, he smiled up at Daniel. The faint scent of smoke and what seemed like wine radiated from his cigar. It was sweet and almost savory. It made the teen hungry.   
  
“Wanna stop for food after we get that shit for your hand? I’m fuckin’ starving.” He took a deep drag of his cigar. The smoke filled his lungs and made his brain hazy. A warmth spread through him as he held his breath before tilting his head and blowing the smoke right out the window. Max never smoked indoors, and only smoked in the car if someone else was okay with it, or if he was alone.

 

Daniel let out a small laugh and glanced to the side out of his window as his eyes squinted a moment. “As well adjusted as I’m sure you are to driving like that, I don’t make a habit of keeping less than 1 hand on the wheel when I’m in a car. I apologize for startling you of course, but that’s a habit I don’t see myself breaking.  _ Though I would love some food _ , real food, not the stuff Quartermaster serves us.”

 

Max hummed and smiled, shaking his head. He wasn’t about to argue with that- Daniel had a point. He didn’t like taking his hands off the wheel for more than one or two seconds, and it hardly took that to light one of his smokes.

 

The car was silent as the teen thought to himself. Did Daniel ever swear? Max had lived with the bastard for three days, overheard an occasional phone call, listened to the man occasionally talk to himself; not once has he heard his co-counselor say anything even remotely close to a French word. “Dude, do you like-” he paused to figure out his wording before he cracked up and glanced at Daniel from the corner of his eye, “ _ Do you ever fuckin’ cuss? Holy shit, man. _ You talked about Quarter Master’s food and called it ‘stuff’ like it actually had value and wasn’t the pile of  _ shit _ it actually is.” Another laugh left him.

 

Daniel tried to stifle a laugh only for it to come out more of a snort. He slipped his right hand back down, left coming to massage at the wrist again. Those icy blues glinted with a slight delight as he looked back to Maximos. “Occasionally, when the mood strikes me, I do. And his cooking does have value!” He flashed that bright grin back to Max. “It would make very good fertilizer, I’m sure.”

 

Maximos gave a snort of his own at Daniel’s insulting compliment to Quarter Master’s food. “Of course it would! Like I said, It’s  _ shit _ . Shit happens to make  _ great _ fertilizer sometimes! Just ask the worms!” He took another long drag from his cigar as he tried not to laugh.

 

This was nice. Talking with someone other than Ered and the campers gave him a warm feeling of something that felt almost like  _ hope _ in his chest.

 

Daniel enjoyed this himself. The effortless back and forth almost felt like a friend, and the moment  _ that _ thought crossed his mind, his walls snapped back into place. He opted not to speak much after that. The majority of the car ride was silent. Despite Daniel’s mental walls, it still managed to have a light air. Outside of camp, Maximos had a bubbly feeling when he was in a good mood. Even if he was an asshole most of the time.

 

* * *

 

Even when they stopped outside of the car and Max sat on the hood when they finished shopping, Daniel hardly said a word. Maximos handled his hand more tenderly compared to before, his touch gentle and warm. Daniel’s skin was cold compared to the teen’s. His hand was almost handled  _ lovingly _ as it was disinfected, bandaged, and wrapped in a small piece of gauze. This did earn a quiet but heartfelt ‘thank you’ from Daniel, accompanying a squeeze of the teen’s hand.

 

They didn’t have enough money to afford much, but Max managed to scrape some extra change from his account at an ATM just so Daniel wouldn’t have to waste his own money. Daniel didn’t offer his own cash, as he wasn’t entirely sure if this was considered a camp expense from that account, or a personal expense from Max’s private account. 

 

Dinner wasn’t much better with talking. Maximos hardly said a word. Originally, he tried to spark conversation with a timid smile on his face and a soft laugh and remark about how much better it was than Quarter Master’s food. 

 

Daniel let out a harsh, breathy laugh and nodded his head in agreement. “To be fair my toe jam on toast would be better than the drivel he serves.” He looked back up to his companion and offered a small smile. “My apologies, I’m not sure if you have a ‘no talking about certain things while eating’ policy.”

 

Max paid for both their food. He’d been the one to offer it, after all. It would be rude to turn back, now. Inside, he could feel his chest clenching and the dread building at the low number left in his bank. Daniel put his hand over the bill and pulled it away, stunning the teen. “H-hey!”   
  
“You’re not paying for me,” Daniel mused quietly, “not unless we’re going out again and I’m paying for the both of us.”   
  
He sat silently for a moment before nodding in agreement. His co-counselor set the bill back down and Maximos set his card on it, waiting for their waitress. “Alright,” Max muttered before releasing a laugh, “Consider it a date,” he teased with a wink.

 

A shiver ran up Daniel’s spine as he flashed those pearly whites back towards the other, nodding his agreement.

 

* * *

 

Long, thin fingers gripped around the porcelain sides of the sink in the bathroom. Daniel bore his gaze into the swirling water as he watched it spin down the drain.  _ What am I doing _ , he thought to himself. He looked up, water droplets from his shower running down his face as his hand came to the mirror. He swiped the steam off of the cold surface and breathed heavily, furrowing his brows together. 

 

There were moments, these pure arresting moments where Daniel could see with perfect clarity exactly what he was doing. This was one of those moments, and Daniel was  _ shaking _ as the realization that he was  _ feeling _ things for someone else settled into his mind. They were small things, of course, he barely knew Maximos. But they were  _ there _ , and worst of all, they only seemed to grow today. 

 

“Stop it.” Times like these when he thought he was completely alone, Daniel sometimes spoke to himself. Sometimes he had entire conversations, but today didn’t seem to be one of those days, it looked to be a pep-talk day. “Don’t. Trust. Anybody. You know this. Stop this nonsense and remember that he is another  _ person _ . He can’t be trusted… so stop  _ falling _ for him like an  _ idiot _ !” He let out a puff of air at his reflection and narrowed his eyes before heading back out to go to bed.

 

Daniel stopped when he reached the living room and paused. Fraternizing with co-counselors was against the rules, but Max apparently didn’t care. Jasper didn’t, either, but he didn’t care about Jasp. He clenched his fists so hard they shook and blood welled under his bandages.

 

Jasper was leaning his head against the doorframe with a deep flush on his face as he laughed before waving at Maximos and exiting. Max closed the door behind Jasper. He was shirtless but still wore that stupid bandana around his neck. Pink streaks lined his back, looking as if they may bleed any second. There was a deep scar that peeked out from the hem of his boxers and trailed up part of his back- almost as if he had been flogged. Max was disheveled, sweaty- It wasn’t hard to put two and two together and a pang of jealousy that shouldn’t exist struck Daniel right in the chest as Max turned to face him with a smile. So… the flirting earlier had meant  _ nothing _ . Good to know.

 

Knowing that Maximos  _ did _ like men made the feelings that he was trying to force down only grow stronger. Daniel was worried that they might spill from his mouth, so he clenched his jaw silently for a moment before quirking his lips into somewhat of a hollow greeting smile. And  _ that _ was  _ exactly _ why other people couldn’t be trusted: without even trying, Maximos had made him feel both the best and the worst he’d felt in years, all in under twenty-four hours.

 

But he couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. Against everything in his body telling him to keep his mouth shut, Daniel voiced his thoughts. “So,” he started. Max tilted his head. A somewhat angry smile toyed with the man’s lips, “You flirted with me, showed interest in me today. Did it mean  _ nothing _ to you?”

 

Max tensed, a bit stunned. In truth, his playful flirting today had been just that.  _ Playful _ . It was meant to be a friendly, open gesture. Something to show that Max could be trusted. Instead, it appeared to have the opposite effect. 

 

Daniel took in the stunned silence and a scoff left him. He leaned in towards his co-counselor and spoke, his voice low and rumbly as a hand reached for the teen’s arm and grabbed hold. “ _ It's not polite to toy with the emotions of people that you don't know well, Maximos. You never know if you'll run into one of the dangerous types. _ ”

 

A shiver ran down the teen’s spine. Maximos sighed through his nose and shook his head quietly. Silence settled over them for a moment before he licked his lips and spoke up again. “Daniel, I wasn’t trying to toy with your emotions. Some people just flirt because it’s  _ fun _ . Sometimes friends just  _ jokingly _ flirt with each other. I was just-” he looked down at Daniel’s hand and reached his own down, squeezing it gently like the man had done when Max bandaged his wound, “-trying to let you know that I wanted to be someone you could trust.”

 

Furrowing his brows, Daniel quietly pulled his hand away. He flexed his fingers. His hand tingled where his co-counselor had touched him; it gave him an unsettling feeling that burrowed deep within his chest and felt warm, contrasting the cold void that normally rested there. Sharp glacier blue eyes looked up at the nineteen-year-old almost accusingly. Right… trust. Like he was going to trust someone who played with emotions like that, whether or not they meant it. 

 

The corner of his lips curved up into a smile, and he brought a hand to Max’s dreadlocks. If the teenager wanted to  _ act _ like a little brat, then Daniel would treat him like one. He suddenly wrapped his arm around Max’s neck and smirked, then bent Maximos forward and delivered a rough noogie. The teen’s dead ends burned his knuckles.

 

Max jolted and let out a gruff fit of laughter as he wrapped an arm around Daniel’s waist and shuffled forward with a grunt. The man was a whopping 6’11” and built like a marble statue. Moving was difficult, and Daniel was forced over his back as Max tried to keep his socks hard against the floor to prevent being lifted. Maximos groaned under his weight and his co-counselor grinned.

 

“What are you Maximos, a man or a mouse?” Daniel teased as he shifted his weight to further try to pin the teen.    
  
Max shot a bewildered look towards his co-counselor. “I’m a  _ man _ , what the fuck kind of dumb ass question is that?” his voice raised slightly.

 

Daniel’s teeth clamped together for a moment and he snickered. “Then why don’t you  _ act like it _ ? Because all I’m getting from you right now is small, cute, and  _ weak _ .” He didn’t seem to notice the compliment slip past his lips.

  
A gasp left his co-counselor. Max was a lot of things, but he was  _ not _ small, nor  _ weak _ . Teeth gritted, he groaned and closed his eyes. With all of the strength he could muster, he attempted to lift the blond. As he began to straighten his back with a labored groan, Maximos realized that he was succeeding. He grinned as his heart beat fast out of his chest and Daniel’s feet came off the floor.

 

“I’ll have you know,” Max grunted out as he narrowed his eyes and his knees wobbled under Daniel’s weight, “that mice are  _ brilliant _ creatures!” His co-counselor’s weight began shifting to his lower back as he struggled to start lifting the man in the air.

 

Surprised, Daniel shook and inhaled deeply through his nose. His eyes widened and, without thought, he grasped at the back of Max’s thighs. The tanned skin was soft under his grip. It was dark and such a beautiful contrast from his own. “M- Maximos! Wait!” Naturally, the teen only laughed and tried to lift him higher.

 

Max yelped when all of his weight suddenly shifted behind him. The weight moved to his lower back, sending him toppling backward. His friend crashed down to the ground first. He soon followed, collapsing back onto Daniel when the man’s hands instinctively gripped his hips, causing his boxers to slide down somewhat. 

 

Daniel snickered and let out a semi-pained groan as his younger roommate collapsed on top of him. He let his eyes fall closed and dropped his head to the floor as his hands kept hold of their place on Maximos’ hips. “Have you claimed the role of the mouse now? You sound so defensive of it. They may be brilliant, but they’re terribly ineffective at outsmarting their predators.”

 

A dark chuckle left the younger as he settled himself after the fall and dug his knees and toes into the floor on either side of the man that had started this. “ _ You seem to forget who’s got who pinned right now, Daniel _ .” Maximos’ hands came out to Daniel’s upper arms and grasped tightly around his muscles. The teen flashed his own somewhat predatory grin and leaned in, nose to nose with the other. “Looks like I’m the one to outsmart you.”

 

A thoughtful hum left Daniel as his lids half closed and the corner of his lips quirked up. He had to fight to keep himself still, to keep his hands from roaming freely over the boy’s body. “Just because you’re on top doesn’t mean you’ve outsmarted m-” His eyes popped open and his muscles tensed when he felt Maximos’ lips pressed against his. 

 

“ _ Shut up _ ,” the teen ordered quietly when their mouths parted, “ _ prey can’t speak. _ ”

 

Pale milky fingers snaked their way up around Maximos’ waist and Daniel kissed Max back when their lips met again. His fingertips dug into the other’s freckled skin and those icy blues snapped back up to meet Maximos’ vibrant teals. His voice came out a raspy whisper. “ _ Please don’t kiss me unless you mean it _ .”

 

Max licked his lips. His heartbeat rang in his ear. A familiar twitch beneath him and between his legs drew in his attention. He didn't bother glancing down as both of his hands reached up and gently cupped his co-counselor’s cheeks. The guilt from earlier melted and an odd feeling filled his chest; warm and spreading, like a wildfire. Taming it was impossible. It spread to depths of his body that even the fuzziest of feelings had never reached before. Maximos slid his hands down the man’s cheeks to his neck, then gripped the collar of his shirt and tugged Daniel closer.

 

Daniel’s eyes widened a fraction after plump lips pressed hard against his. They were somewhat swollen and exerted from when Jasper had nibbled and bitten at them. He could  _ taste _ the essence of that fucking dumpster-fire of a human being lingering on Maximos’ lips. At first, he wanted to pull away, his stomach churning in protest against the very  _ idea _ of Jasper. Until an urge to replace the scent, taste, and marks the other had left behind overrode Daniel. Instead, he pressed into the kiss and closed his eyes tightly as he let his forked tongue run over Max’s upper lip.

 

Once his co-counselor granted him access, his nails tug into sun-kissed skin and his tongue slipped into Max’s mouth. He ground his hips into the teen’s arse. Maximos pulled away with a sharp gasp and Daniel growled under his breath as his dick twitched in his pants. The feeling of his co-counselor’s cock stiffening in response made him grin delightfully as he brought his teeth to the teen’s neck and bit gently under his stretched earlobe.

 

“Fuck,” Max hissed under his breath as he let his eyes flutter closed. Calloused fingers from years of working outdoors loosened from Daniel’s collar and came to rest on his sturdy shoulders, “ _ do that again _ .”

 

Daniel couldn’t help the growl that escaped him and his bite came back to the teen’s neck. The groan that escaped him rattled through his whole body, and the man bucked up into Maximos on top of him. He used the boy’s moment of surprise to gain the upper hand in their little pinning game and rolled them over. His hands slipped into Max’s and their fingers interlocked as he pushed the backs of Max’s hands hard into the cold floor. His legs settled on either side of the teen’s hips. “If I do this… that means you’re mine Maximos. Completely. No others, not unless we both agree, and  _ no more  _ **_Jasper_ ** . Do you agree to this?” 

 

Max glanced up and locked eyes with Daniel, flicking his tongue over his lips. “You have a split tongue.” He replied smoothly, leaning forward with lidded eyes. His Body relaxed and he hummed. Tired from a day’s worth of physical activity, he slumped against Daniel and sighed through his nose. “Damn… Why you gotta get all serious, Daddy-O? That ain’t anywhere as fun.” Both of his hands slipped down to the man’s biceps and squeezed lightly. The man was toned, Every fiber of his muscles had been sculpted in ancient Greece. It almost made Max jealous. “Alright. I’m yours.”

 

Chilled hands gripped Max’s waist slightly tighter. Daniel growled before leaning down and biting a bit more roughly at the teen’s neck. He could feel Maximos’ manhood twitching to life in his boxers as he ground up against him. His thin fingers slipped into the waistband of Maximos’ boxers as tanned legs spread around his hips and a lean body pressed against his own. It made him growl lowly in Max’s ear again before he bit the cartilage and tugged lightly with a sigh. “Good boy,” he whispered. A smirk was plastered on his face as he felt his co-counselor shiver.

 

With a sigh, Max brought a single hair up to tug on the ponytail that  _ barely _ kept his heavy dreadlocks in place. Daniel stifled a laugh by biting his bottom lip and ground his own bulge into the teen’s with a sigh. “What are you laughing at?” Maximos snickered out as his long locks fell down his shoulders and part of his back.

 

“You look ridiculous with your hair down,” his co-counselor replied smoothly, “but it suits you. It screams, ‘ _ look at me, I’m almost twenty and I barely have my life together _ ’.”

 

Maximos burst into laughter and lightly shoved Daniel’s chest. His cheeks flushed and illuminated his freckles. Daniel reached a hand to the teen’s neck and tugged his head close. One of his hands slipped into Max’s dreadlocks and his split tongue swiped over the teen’s lips, begging for entry. He stopped and pulled away with a laugh and lidded eyes as he shook his head and smirked. Without warning, he pulled on ebony curls until Max tilted his head backward and exposed his weakest point to the man. His neck was slender and sleek, freckles spotted his skin. A sigh left Daniel. “But they’re also better to grab and make you choke on my dick with when they’re down. I like them.”

 

The twenty-nine-year-old cocked his head to the side as a grin smeared across his thin lips. “That’s a nice little thought I’ve been thinking on all day really. What you’d sound like gagging on my cock.” His free hand came down to Maximos’ chin and the man gripped it snug, jerking it up with a sharp tug. “ _ Why don’t we work on making that more than just a thought, Maxi _ ? I’d personally like to see you in my bed and your mouth wrapped around me, how about you?” His lips came to the corner of the other’s mouth and pressed a small kiss into them. “ _ I’d even quite enjoy to return the favor, Baby Boy _ .”

 

When a shiver ran down Max’s body, it made his entire torso shake slightly. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes from the tight grip in his locks as he swallowed thickly. Daniel grinned and nipped lightly at his co-counselor’s larynx before placing a wet kiss with his tongue there. A moan left Maximos and Daniel’s hands relaxed on tan hips and tightened their grip. “You like that?”

 

Max was breathless as he nodded and licked his lips with his pierced tongue. Curious, Daniel released his grip on the teen’s hip. One of his hands gripped a sharp jaw. His thumb and forefinger squeezed until it was forced open and he could see a pretty pink tongue. Using his other hand, he slid two fingers around in the man’s mouth and ran it over his pierced tongue before he carefully grabbed it and tugged lightly. The teen’s piercing amused him, “CUM HERE,” it read. “Why I’d love to,” Daniel purred.

 

Daniel’s cocky attitude had the teen’s dick twitching and filling out in no time. At this point, there wasn’t enough blood left in his body to reach his brain. It had all rushed to his  _ other _ head. “Another time.” Maximos hissed and ground himself down against his lover with a whimper. Both of his hands came to Daniel’s shoulders and he growled lowly. There wasn’t enough time for blowjobs. He needed to get off  _ now _ . “There’s not enough time for that,  _ Danny-Boy _ ,” he teased as he shoved hard against his partner’s chest and pinned his back into the ground, “either you fuck me until I can’t walk tomorrow,  _ right now _ , or you’ll just have to go without.”

 

Max’s tone and words made Daniel inhale sharply. He’d never been one to enjoy being dominated or tossed around, and he still knew he wasn’t, but  _ goddamn _ , his dick strained hard enough that it hurt from his boyfriend’s tone of voice alone. This was too fast and he knew that at this rate, he was going to get hurt. But if he didn’t jump this opportunity, it might never come again.

 

“Awe,” he cooed playfully as one of his hands reached up to toy with one of Max’s locks, “all you had to do was ask sooner, Baby Boy.  _ Daddy’s got you covered _ .” The man’s mouth dove over Maximos’ neck and those pearly whites skimmed over the tanned flesh. He nibbled on his way down to Max’s collarbones, pressing kisses along areas that reflected his piercings there. Perhaps if they worked well together and didn’t drive one another batshit, he might bring up marking the boy with his own dermal collar.

 

In the meantime, Daniel settled for locating the nearest source of lube, which was in his toy box under his bed. He used it to coat his oversized dick in slick fluid and moved his fingers to his companion’s ass soon after. Silently the man pleaded that he’d have the ability to bring this teenager down into a moaning sputtering  _ mess _ of a human being before the night was out. His fingers curled inside of Maximos’ ass, probing around by two to find the prostate. When it  _ was _ located, Daniel milked it for all it was worth, his thumb pressing in on the boy’s perineum. 

 

Maximos gasped as his prostate was teased at. Fingers alone weren’t enough to give him the pleasure or pressure he craved against the organ, and each stroke against the spot made his dick twitch and throb. “Dah-” his voice cracked as tears threatened to sting at the corners of his eyes, “- _ Danny _ -” a gentle smack to his rear corrected him, “- _ Daddy, please! _ ” His voice, plagued and changed by the smoke that often filled his lungs, sang a chorus for Daniel as he was fingered.

 

Each little moan that escaped his impatient companion fueled Daniel on, sending his fingers to scissor themselves repeatedly inside of the young man’s tight ass. More lube was piled on as Daniel’s cock stood at attention, ready to push past that partially puffy rim. He stuffed a third finger into Max’s ass, shaping them somewhat conically. For once he was glad for his habit of cutting his nails down to the quick- he didn’t have to worry about tearing Maximos this way. 

 

Small whispers came as Daniel stretched the boy then removed his hand completely. “What do you like Maximos? What’s your favorite way to fuck?” He asked as he aligned the head of his reddening dick into that hole that looked just  _ far _ too tiny to take him. “ _ This _ is  _ my _ favorite position.” The man grabbed onto Max’s left thigh just under his knee and raised it up. The head of his cock popped into the teen’s ass, slipping its way past that burning ring of pleasure and pain and he worked to sheathe himself fully inside. 

 

A cold pale hand came down to Maximos’ stomach as the man pushed down gently, just barely pressing against the slight bulge that formed. It protruded past the core muscles Max had barely built over time due to Daniel’s length. Max gasped and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes from the intense feeling rushing from his ass to his dick and head. The world spun around him and turned upside down when he felt the sharp crystals stabbing his cheeks and trailing down to his neck like blades. He whimpered when Daniel lapped them up with his forked tongue.

 

“ _ What a good boy _ ,” Daniel whispered in his ear. Maximos bit his bottom lip as his eyes rolled back at the praise. His lover noticed this and grinned devilishly wide. Brilliantly white teeth nipped at the teen’s lobe and Max whimpered when a hot puff of breath washed over his ear.

 

The teen had to grip tightly at the sheets as he felt his balls draw upward. It took every ounce of will he had to prevent himself from cumming on the spot. Each breath he took grew heavier in his lungs as his dick bounced with each thrust into him. The stinging sensation from his ass never left, but instead, was overrode with the feeling of being fucked into and his prostate being shoved at. “ _ Ah! Danie- _ ” Daniel’s grip tightened on his thigh and his free hand swatted roughly at his ass, correcting him, “ _ -DADDY! FUCK! PLEASE! _ ” Maximos was nearly driven to tears.

 

“Please what?” Daniel panted.

 

A sob wracked the teen’s body and his arms suddenly tossed themselves around Daniel’s shoulders. He clung tightly to his lover, panting and sobbing into his shoulder as short nails left pink trails up his back. “ _ Please let me cum! I need to cum! _ ”

 

Cold fingertips roamed the soft, warm flesh beneath his grip and Daniel pulled his palms down to Maximos’ waist. Hips rolled in time with his grip strengthening and pulling Max as far down onto his cock as he could manage. One of his hands released the bruising grasp around his waist and moved to Maximos’ cock to pump the poor boy. “ _ Begging so sweetly, Daddy loves to hear your voice like that _ . What are you waiting for then-” His mouth shot out to the teen’s ear and he whispered, “- _ Maximos _ ? Cum for me, Baby Boy.”    
  
A thumb ran over the slit as precum leaked from that darkening cock and slipped onto Daniel’s thumb. He tugged it to his mouth, licked it, grunted contentedly, then set to a furious pace to pump his Maximos to completion.

 

Max nearly screamed when Daniel’s hand stroked at his manhood. Shaking, his free leg wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist and both arms tugged him forward harshly as he buried his face into Danny’s shoulder and sobbed. When his orgasm washed over him, his jaw hung open, dick strained and jumped, and his toes curled as he cried. Drool spilled from the corner of his lips and he couldn’t see straight, tears and crossed eyes making his vision blur.

 

His cum spread across his chest as his balls drew in. It was his second orgasm of the day, but his hardest. Sex with Jasper had always been casual and friendly; never as intense or world-quaking as his first experience with Daniel. When the man pulled him into a kiss and he felt a warmth blooming in his abdomen, he hoped it wouldn’t be his last.

 

He pulled himself from the kiss with tired, lidded eyes. Maximos was short of breath, his jaw hanging open and a hole left gaping wide as Daniel carefully pulled himself out of Max’s warmth. “Shhhiii-  _ damn _ ,” he muttered eventually, unable to get any other words out at the moment. His brain felt like it had been scrambled right in his head. After a moment, he lazily reached both hands up to cup Daniel’s cheeks and pulled him into a loving kiss. His tongue, when it asked for entry, was tender and sweet. He tasted like cigars and butterscotch all at once. “Fuck,” Max muttered breathlessly as he pulled away and looked down between his legs. From his point of view, he couldn’t see how wide he’d been stretched.

 

In an act of tired curiosity, he reached a hand down and slipped four fingers inside himself with ease and wriggled them around. Max pulled them out and sat up using both hands. “Jesus fucking Christ- I’ll be surprised if I can still control my fucking bowels after this. Thanks a lot,” he groaned in a teasing tone with a partial smile. Maximos was too tired to put his heart into it.

 

“Oh shut your adorable fucking face-hole, you loved every minute of it and I know it,” Daniel muttered as his lips came to the young man’s jaw. He kissed a line from Maximos’ jaw to his mouth and slid a few of the teen’s dreadlocks out of the way. “I’ll be right back, sit tight, gorgeous.” His lips came to Maximos’ forehead and Daniel soon pried himself away. 

 

Out of the room, then back in barely 2 minutes later, Daniel made quick work of getting things together. He carried in with him a cup of cool water to drink, a wet rag to wipe down Max and Daniel’s bodies, a dry towel for obvious reasons, and a small halo orange, the seedless easy-to-peel kind. The man went into full aftercare pampering mode, a far cry from the emotionless stone wall he presented to the camp every other day he’d been here. 

 

_ Perhaps _ , Daniel thought as he was cleaning his companion and ensuring he had everything he needed,  _ I can share  _ **_everything_ ** _ with this one. _ He was a little scared to get his hopes up. Okay, a lot scared. He’d had to kill every other significant other he’d had because when he shared things, they  _ freaked out _ . But he bit through that core chilling fear, slipped into bed beside his new boyfriend, and wrapped him up tightly. Maybe he’d wait to share things until they naturally came up somehow. How did you get murder and assassinations to come up naturally in conversation? Danny was sure he’d figure out a way.

 

Maximos wrapped his arms tiredly around the man when Daniel deemed themselves clean enough for the night to sleep. His head flopped over on the pillow and his breathing immediately slowed. He could feel Daniel relaxing too, which put him at ease. His body went lax as he nuzzled into his lover’s chest.

 

“Maximos,” Daniel asked, “are you awake?”   
  
Recieving no answer, he hummed and stroked the teen’s tangled locks. His eyes roamed various patches of freckles and he licked his lips before slowly reaching an arm back and pulling a golden sharpie off the night stand.

 

* * *

 

 

When the teen woke, he groaned and shifted. There was a warm spot in the bed, cold air swirling around the room, but nobody else to be found. Groggily, he sat up on his elbows. Bleary, sleep-hazed eyes looked into the mirror on the back of his bedroom door and his teal eyes shot open. All across his face, his freckles had been connected into a giant penis on his left cheek, a six-sided star on the other, and the word “GAY” was barely spelled out across his forehead with his freckles, almost as if it were written by a toddler. It glistened in the light, each freckle covered with a bigger golden dot, connected by a small line.

 

“ **_DANIEL DEMONTE, YOU UNGODLY BASTARD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?_ ** ” he screeched, waking himself from his haze. A loud cackle was heard from down the hall along with the sizzling of bacon on the stove. For the first time in his life, he felt his heart jump from his chest and flutter. His stomach flipped and a grin spread across his face as he hastily slid on his boxer briefs and stumbled was he yanked the golden Sharpie from the nightstand. Gold decorated his skin like glitter and he had every intention for Daniel’s pasty ass to look the same. “ **_I’LL GET YOU!_ ** ”

 

“Like hell, you will!” Daniel chided from the kitchen. “Your twink ass can’t even reach my forehead!"

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more of BabyBoyBolide's writing? Tumblr: camproblematic, baraag.net: BabyBoyBolide, dreamwidth: BabyBoyBolide.


End file.
